Rachel Berry in Dalton
by Gleekfan
Summary: Rachel is going to Dalton, after of the nationals. What will happen to New Directions? What will happen to Rachel? How they are going to treat the Warblers to Rachel? SmytheBerry
1. Chapter 1

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

When I got home, I went to my room and lay down on my bed, I was very sad, not only because I had discovered that Finn and Santana slept together or because we lost nationals, was also sad because it was discovered that those who said they were my friends do not want me, I hurt so much that. My thoughts were interrupted because my father came into my room.

"How are you, my girl?" my father asked me, with a smile

"a little sad about have lost the national" I said

"Only is that?" my father asked me and I nodded my head. My father kissed my head and then went to my room, when he was gone, I could not help but start to mourn.

Hiram pv:

When I left Rachel's room, I heard my little baby that was crying, that annoyed me. I knew that this is about Finn, he always makes mourn to Rachel. But I tired of this, I was going to do something for that my baby, do not cry more by his fault. although Rachel, have to get away from glee choir and of his friends. But first it's the happiness of my daughter.

Rachel pv:

I did not want to be sad, I had to prove he was strong, though it hurts me very much to know what I was told and know what of Finn and Santana. I decided to take a shower and then lie down to sleep, had been a long day and full of emotions for me


	2. Chapter 2

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

Although he had tried to fall asleep, cannot do so, I could not stop thinking about everything that had happened today, I decided to get out of bed, get out of my room and down to the living room for prepare a tea. When I was in the living room, I realized that my parents were awake yet, I saw the kitchen clock and saw it was 22:30. They were talking about something, but fell silent when they saw that I directed to the kitchen.

"Rachel Can you come?" I hear the voice of my father, "we need to talk". When the water was ready for tea, I put it in a cup and then went to the living room

"What about,Dad?" i asked him

"We've been talking to your father," he said and grabbed my hand "and told me you were sad"

"We lost the national" I told my father "is normal"

"Although you like music," my dad said "The only person that makes you mourn is Finn" I look down "So we decided, that we're going to change your school "

"But dad" I said

"We do it for your sake" my father said, "We want to see you happy"

"I have an idea," said my dad, "study a time at the new school, and if you do not like, go back to McKenley"

"Okay," I said and sighed heavily, my father kissed my head and then climb back to my room to take a tea and try to sleep

Sebastian pv:

He was upset, the reason was that the coach of the Warblers, because he had the brilliant idea of adding a group of girls ,to the Warblers, and if us we resist, he was to expel the group, the boy who opposed the idea. Then we decided between us, that we will make life impossible for the girl between the Warblers. The coach is going to regret thinking that stupid idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

Today was the day I started the class at my new school, I hated being the new girl, I find it hard to adapt, so I was happy when it enters the choir Glee and began to meet my "Friends". Decided not to think about it, I get up of the bed and went for a take a shower, while I bathed, I heard the voice of my father.

"Hurry Rachel, I don't want that you to be late to school on your first day "

"I lack little," I said

"I'll leave the uniform in your bed"

When finished bathing and leave the bathroom, I could not help shout, when I saw the uniform. It was the uniform worn by Warblers, that means my parents enrolled me in Dalton, after watching the uniform for several seconds, and I put the uniform, and it down to breakfast.

"Good day my little gold star" my father said and kissed my head, I smiled

"Are you alright?" my dad asked me

"Why do I have to study at Dalton?" I ask

"Because it is the best school" my father said, "and you deserve the best" I knew my parents always want the best for me, and if they think Dalton is the best, I have to go, even if you find me face to face with yhe idiot of Sebastian . When breakfast was over, my father took me to dalton.

Hiram pv:

When we arrived at Dalton Academy, I realized that my little baby was nervous,

"Listen Rach, you are the best and you, deserve this, but if you sentis uncomfortable at some point, just tell me and I'll write again in McKenley" When I said that, she smiled and kissed me on the cheek, she got out of the car and sighed heavily and then go to school.

Rachel pv:

When entering school, a blonde girl was in the doorway.

"You're the new girl?" she said and I nodded my head "My name is Emma, I'll be your guidebook" he said with a smile

"My name is Rachel," I said

"A pleasure," us two shook hands and she began to show school. The Dalton School was much bigger and elegant than McKenley, I was lucky that Emma, is shown of the school. After that Emma showed me the school, I saw something that caught my attention, It was a pink sheet with lines, several girls was scored in that sheet. "You want to score?" Emma's voice took me out of my thoughts

"What is?" I asked

"Coach of the Warblers, wants to see girls in their team and by that he decided put that sheet" Emma explained "Want to sign up?"

"No, only i am watching" I said with a smile

"Okay," Emma said, "We go to class" Emma accompanied me as far as it was my class and then entered for to talk to the teacher, the teacher told me to take a seat and I sat behind everything

"Hello," said a boy who sat next to me

"Hi," I said

"My name is Ethan" he said and held out his hand.

"Rachel," I said and I smiled when I accepted his hand. Our conversation was interrupted, because the teacher started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

When first class had finished, I was exhausted mentally. The classes of Dalton, was more difficult that the classes of McKinley, when I left the classroom, I had to go through where was the blackboard, where was the registration form of the Warblers, I approached the blackboard and I registered in the sheet.

"I knew you were going to enroll" someone told me in the ear. I turned around and saw it was Emma

"You scared me," I said, as I put my hand on my heart,

"Sorry," he said with a smile on his face

"But since I saw you, I knew you were going to enroll"

"I love to sing," I said with a smile

"Like me," Emma said "What song, you sing?"

"I decided to sing Do not Rain On My Parade" I said with a smile

"It's a beautiful song" Emma said

"I know," I said smiling "What class I have now?"

"Now we would have that go to gym, but the director gave permission to coach, of the Warblers, so we do the audition"

"Okay," I said, Emma grabbed my hand, pulled out the registration form and we walked to where was the audtorium.

Emma pv:

When we arrived at the auditorium, gave the sheet to the coach and all the girls entered the auditorium. There were girls who sing well and other girls singing terrible, While we listen to the girls, I saw that Rachel was a little nervous,like me, then a girl before me, decided singing the song he would sing Rachel, she and I looked.

"What are you going to do now?" i asked

"I'll have to sing another song," she told me and it was my turn to sing. After much thought, I decided to sing Love Like Song

Rachel pv:

Emma sang very cute, had a beautiful voice, it was perfect for that song. After of Emma finished singing, was my turn to sing, I got up from my chair, I approached the band and I said, what song would sing.

I Will not make, the same mistakes that you did - I started to sing and closed my eyes

Emma pv:

When Rachel started singing, I was speechless, not only because he had a beautiful voice, the other reason was because she was transmitting their emotions while singing. The coach smiled several times while she sang and the girls who were there began moving in their seats and sang slowly.

Because of you - Rachel finished of sing and I smiled at her, she did the same to me. After that we left the auditorium, went to our next class, when the coach makes a decision, he put on the blackboard, the name of the chosen.


	5. Chapter 5

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Emma pv:

The last class I had, I shared with Rachel. She was a very funny and sweet girl, when the teacher did not see us, we talked about the audition. When the class ended, Rachel and I us went to the auditorium, when us arrived there, the coach was waiting by us.

"ladies" said coach "I hope you are prepared to face the Warblers" That was the last thing he said, the door opened and the Warblers entered the auditorium.

Rachel pv:

When Sebastian looked at me immediately, frown,

"What are you doing here?" I wonder annoying

"You who believe," I told

"You are in the wrong place" Sebastian said

"You guys know each other?" Asked me Emma

"Unfortunately," said Sebastian and I, at the same time

"of Where?" I wonder Emma

"The Hobbit, " said Sebastian and pointed me "is the captain of New Directions"

" was, the captain," I told Sebastian

"Here we do not want Hobbits" Sebastian said

"Idiot," I said to Sebastian

"Dwarf" said

"Stupid" I said

"Troll" he told me

"No talent," said

"Unbearable". He was about to answer but the coach stop our fight

"Enough," said coach "No problem, she was the captain of New Directions" Sebastian looked upset, at the coach "And if Rachel is in Dalton, it means that New Directions, failed to harness the talent of Rachel" I smiled immediately, He pointed chairs and all the students, were to sit, I was about to sit down when Sebastian approached to me

"I will make your life hell," he said whispering me

"Then get ready for war," I said, and went to sit on a chair

Sebastian pv:

When the dwarf told me that, I look at she upset, Who he think he was?, but if she wants war, war will have, she will regret to audition for the Warblers. When the coach finished speaking, everyone got up from the chair, I take, that everyone the students it's piled in the door and I put the foot to Rachel, for it to fall to the floor, for everyone to laugh at she, but for my bad luck did not work. I frowned and left the auditorium.

Rachel pv:

Someone put the foot, and was about to fall down, but Ethan grabbed me, I smiled when he did that,

"Thanks," I said

"You're welcome small," he said with a smile. Ethan was very kind to me, accompanied me to the car my father was waiting for me, and then he went to his car.

"How was your first day?" my father asked me with a smile

"Very Good," I said. Although Sebastian, had declared war, the day was pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

The next day after breakfast with my parents, I went to Dalton, in the car of my father, He had given me his car, because both they had to make a business trip and did not want that I take a taxi or go in bus to my new school. When I arrived, Emma I was waiting at the door.

"Hello ex- new directions" she said and I look at she "was joking, Rachel," put an arm around me, "Are you ready for your second day of class?"

"Yes" I said with a smile, "but I'm not ready for war with Sebastian"

"Do not worry" Emma said "you probably said it to make you scare"

"I hope so," I said as we walked to my locker, when I opened it I soaked, someone put in my locker a catapult with a glass of water, that anyone who had opened my locker, had been wet, but obviously it happened to me Emma saw me and helped me get the catapult and then grab my books.

"We're going to the bathroom," she told me, I went behind her, gave me a small towel that had in the bathroom and then gave me a little makeup, when the bell rang,the two us went of the bathroom to go to our first class, I was lucky that I shared the class with Emma, I sat behind everything and Emma sat next to me. I realized that Sebastian looked at me and motioned me, I decided to ignore it and pay attention to the class.

Emma pv:

When I sat next to Rachel, I saw that Sebastian he motioned to Rachel, but she ignored him, knew that he had been at fault, of what happened to Rachel, but I will see what will make Rachel to Sebastian, and if you need my help, I will help, that she, has been the captain of New Directions, does not mean Sebastian have to make jokes heavy. But I am glad that so far, Rachel not did nothing, that means not going to get into the game Sebastian.

Sebastian pv:

I realized that the joke of the locker, had worked because Rachel had hair and the top of the wet uniform, I winked at one of my fellow choir and he smiled. Let's see how long you can last Rachel Berry, without making a joke against me or return go to new directions, because she never should have gone of there. . She belongs to the losers, cowards, marrow New Directions.


	7. Chapter 7

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Ethan pv:

When I just the first class, I saw that all the Warblers were in the locker of Sebastian. I approached them and heard they were talking about something.

"What about boys?" I asked them

"We are thinking about a joke that can we do to Berry" Sebastian said with a smile

"Do not you think that is too much?" I told them

"No" said Sebastian, annoyed by my question, " just I started"

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want that she leave the Warblers, too Dalton and that she go back to New Directions" Sebastian said, "That's what I want"

"Sebastian," I said "she did do not deserve this"

"Why do protect her so much?" I wonder Sebastian

"Because I think is a good person and she, don't deserve this," I said "She was the captain of New Directions, but now it is not," Sebastian looked at me and raised an eyebrow "I repeat she is good person"

"Good?" Sebastian asked with irony and then laughed at me. "I will not allow this girl it's in the Warblers and all us, had agreed in not to allow women" He said annoyed "What is it now?" I look at he, but said nothing.

At that moment the bell rang and I went to sit in my seat, Sebastian's question remained hovering in my head. Still did not understand that was, what happened to me, because it bothers me to know that Sebastian you could make a joke to Rachel, I know that she gets along with my sister. I admit that at first agreed to expel all of the Warblers girls, except my sister, but now it bothers me to think that he could do something bad.

Sebastian pv:

After I sat in my chair, I look at Ethan and I raise an eyebrow. What shit happened to Ethan?. The change completely had when appears that dwarf in Dalton, I realized that he look to she lot and when she looked at him, he smiled at her. also I know that Rachel gets along with Emma, the sister of Ethan. I think I should stop telling Ethan, the following jokes can we do to Rachel, but one of my friends told me that the jokes I did to Rachel, she took him by surprise, that means that Ethan did not break our pact.


	8. Chapter 8

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

I was excited, the reason was, the coach decided to make a competition between girls and boys, and whoever wins, would choose the song that us, would sing in the nationals. the girls and I we had decided that would to going to Emma's house to rehearse the song that us would sing the day of the competition.

"Let's to classes" Emma said when the bell rang, She grabbed my hand and both us went to our next class. "What will you do with Sebastian?"

"Nothing," I said sincerely, "I do not want to get in trouble"

"but something you have to do," said emma "He not It has continued to bother"

"I know, but I do not care what he does," I said "I'm not a little girl to return the jokes"

"I was surprised," Emma said, "If I were you, I if of return the joke"

That was the last conversation, because we entered the classroom

Emma pv:

Do not understand why Sebastian is so upset with Rachel, she is nice. Furthermore it was never like this with anyone, I admit it's cocky, annoying and very severe with new people, but he makes a joke and then stops, it's like an initiation in Dalton, but with Rachel, he is different, maybe it's because he was captain of new directions or because she wants to be part of the Warblers, but he just it bothers Rachel, to the other girls do not pay attention, If to he does not like boys, I might think that Sebastian is interested in she, but that is impossible. I think the only person who can stop these doubts, is my brother Ethan, he is the best friend of Sebastian, he can tell me if to Sebastian really, like the guys or is it just a lie to get attention.


	9. Chapter 9

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

The week had passed very quickly and it was time we had competition with the Warblers.

"I'm excited," I said to Emma and she smiled at me

"I also," said Emma and applauds.

Both us smile, although I met to she, ago one week, she had become a great friend to me. While us walking, to the living room of the Warblers, I realized I forget my cell phone in the classroom.

"I'm going to get my cell phone," I said to Emma, "I see you there," she smiled and I went to the classroom.

I ran to the classroom and between, my phone was on the table, grab it and then I turned for leave the classroom, When I left the classroom, I saw that someone was trying to open my locker

"Hey," I said and he began to run, I ran behind him, I followed him to an empty room and when I enter, I hear they closed the door, try to open it but could not. Worst of all, is that my phone has no signal

Sebastian pv:

Emma enters the classroom alone, Anthony walked behind her and winked me, I knew my plan had worked. Rachel was locked and she would not leave until you pass the competition. I knew the coach hated tardiness, and my plan would work, she would not leave school, but would not be part of the Warblers.

"What song are going to sing?" the trainer asked to the girls.

"Rachel's not here," Emma said, "she went to get something"

"It's okay" said coach "the boys begin"

The Warblers got up and the music starts playing.

Emma pv:

It was rare Rachel was excited by the competition,apart, only went to get his cell phone. While the the Warblers sing, Hey, Soul Sister, all the girls care about, knew the coach hated the tardiness.

"Where are you Rachel?" I thought as I looked at the door, to see if she comes. While the Warblers sang, I realized that Sebastian had a happy face, I knew that Sebastian had done something to Rachel, by that, she was not here. My uneasiness grew larger when the Warblers was finishing the song and Rachel did not appear. When the Warblers finished singing, was our turn.

"Girls, it's your turn" he said

"Rachel's not here yet," I said

"They sing without she" coach "I hate the tardiness"

"Wait a few minute," I said

"Please, Coach" another girl said "You listen as Rachel sings"

"It's okay" said coach.

Immediately, Julia and I, we got up from the chair and us went to look for Rachel, We are looking for all the classrooms, but we could not find it.

"Where can he be?" Julia asked me and I lift my shoulders

Ethan pv:

I knew that would be betraying the pact with my friends, but I could not with the guilt, Rachel did not deserve this. I got up from the chair and go to where it was Rachel.

"Rachel, are you okay?" ask when you get to where you were

"Yes," Rachel said "I'm fine"

I knew that the door, was old and if someone closes the door strongly, the door are blocks.

"Get away from the door," I said "I'm going to open"

"Okay," she said "open it"

I sighed heavily and take a impulse and I kicked the door to open. I tried twice, when the door was open, I saw that Rachel, was surprised, but when he saw it was me, hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Quiet Rachel" I said "everything is fine"

"Ahem !" I stop hug with Rachel and saw it was my sister who had interrupted "Let Rachel, we have a competition to win" both went running and I could not help but smile, because I still felt a sense of embrace of Rachel.

Emma pv:

When we arrived at the auditorium, the girls were waiting, they smiled when they saw Rachel.

"We will change the song" I said and looked at Rachel, she nodded her head.

"What song let's will sing now?" asked Julia

"Let's sing a song for Sebastian" he said Rachel and all smiled.

Sebastian pv:

The coach was tired of waiting to the girls, and I could not stop smiling, but my smile disappears when all the girls, enters with Rachel.

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel said, "I had a small problem, but already solved"

"Okay," the coach said " to, sing, I want to hear" Julia told the band, the song they would sing and the music started.

"He's a cold hearted snake (Girl)" Rachel began to sing and she look at me "Look into his eyes"

I immediately recognized the song, I realized that while singing, she kept looking at me, in that moment Ethan enters and now I understand why Rachel look at me that way, probably Ethan said to Rachel the true. While the girls sing, the girls began to lift the kids and danced with them, I realized that the coach had a smile on his face. When I saw that smile, I did not like, that means as he liked how she singing.

Ethan pv:

While Rachel singing could not stop smiled, I loved his voice, His voice was as sweet as she. I was amused Sebastian's face, knew he would be angry with me, but right now I do not care. All Warblers were dancing with the girls, except Sebastian who was standing with arms folded, looking at Rachel. I was happy because he had helped Rachel, she does not deserve what he did Sebastian, although I should feel bad, because I help to the greatest enemy of the Warblers, but I could not help it. Rachel I like, and I would not want her to be sad about the guilt of my "friends" and if I have, that betrayed his trust to help her, I will.

He's C-cold as ice - when the girls sing that part, Emma and Julia brought to Sebastian to the center - As cold as ice.

Rachel pv:

As we sing the song for Sebastian, I realized that Ethan had a nice smile on the face, I winked and he smiled more. I had never encouraged me to sing to someone other than Finn, except that to Finn, I sang love songs, but sing this song to Sebastian, made me feel liberated, happy, I completely forgot the reason I'm in the Dalton Academy. In addition it's funny the face of Sebastian, because the coach liked our performance.

He's a cold hearted snake- When singing that part of the song, I stood in front of Sebastian and I told him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and then all the girls we went to sit in the chair.

"Although you arrived late," the coach "I liked his performance" I could not help but smile "was what we needed to compete in national. and winning. Us need female energy" he said "Welcome to the Warblers"

At that time, touch the bell, I grabbed my backpack to go but the coach told me to stay and The same happened with Sebastian.

"What happens, Coach?" asked Sebastian

"Both have a beautiful voice" both smiled when he said that "so I decided, you will be the captains of the Warblers"

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Rachel will be the captain of the women's Warblers, and Sebastian will captain male Warblers" said coach " can go," the two left the auditorium

"I will make your life hell," said Sebastian when he grabbed my arm and looked at me

"You already did and still am still here," I said "I see you on Monday," I push to Sebastian and I headed to where the car was waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

When I went to the car, I hear someone call out my name, I turned around and saw it was Ethan.

"Hi," I said when he approached to me.

"Hello," he said with a smile, "I wanted to tell you, that you sang beautiful"

"Thanks," I said, "I imagine that you, also sang beautiful"

"Actually the only singing is Sebastian," he said "Us only are the choir"

"Someday, you have to encourage you to sing a solo," I said and he smiled

"Yes, you're right," Ethan said, "You gotta do something tomorrow?"

"I was wondering if you want to date me?" I raised my eyebrow, I was about to answer, when he looked down "I know, that was silly to ask" He turned around for to go to car, but I grab his arm.

"Listen Ethan" I said, he looked at me "recently finished a relationship with someone, it is still early to go out with someone more" he nodded his head "but I would like to spend time with you, for to know you better"

"Okay," he said "I will respect your time" and then raised his eyebrow "That means you accept?"

"Yes," I said, "but as friends" He nodded his head, then he opened the car door and I went home.

Ethan pv:

I know that my friends could call me a traitor, so I just made, But I do not care, fuck what they think, I like Rachel.

"What happened?" I wonder my sister when I got in the car.

"She accepted" I said, then Emma smiled and cheered "but, as friends," she pouted "Rachel told me, that recently finish a relationship with someone"

"Now I remember, she had told me that," she said

"The important thing is that I encourage me," I said

"You're right," Emma said "You have be positive" she smiled at me and then started driving.

Sebastian pv:

After Dalton left, I saw that Ethan was talking to Rachel, I also realized that he was flirting with her, I could not help in frown, surely he helped to Rachel for that she get out of the room where we keep things of Gymnastics. That means that is his fault, that I have to share the stage with that dwarf cursed. But he would find a way to get back at it, this is not going to be that simple. After Rachel left, I got in my car and drove to my house.

* * *

What do you think? I know it's short, but next will be the "appointment" of Ethan and Rachel


	11. Chapter 11

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

While that was listening, Do not Rain On My Parade, I was looked in the mirror, today was going out with Ethan and I wanted to look good for him, After dressing, I began with the make up, I decided do a natural makeup, put me a little shadow in the eyes and lip gloss. When the song was over, I put the song again, because it was one of my favorites, when someone knocked on the door of my room. I approached the door and opened it, the person who knocked on the door was my father.

"Rachel," said my father, "Ethan It's here"

I looked by last time in the mirror, my father accommodate my shirt and then smiled at me.

"Good luck, baby," said my father and kissed my head.

When I left my room, down the stairs and there I saw Ethan talking to my dad, he smiled at me and I smiled back, my dad wish us luck to both and we went of my house.

Ethan pv:

When I entered the house of Rachel, his father went to look to she and his dad looked at me and smiled.

"Where you met Rachel?" he asked me

"I Study with her in Dalton" I said and he nodded his head

"you like singing or prefer sports?" I wonder

"I like to sing," I said, "but I'm also quarterback"

"You know that Rachel has been singing since, that she have three years," she said "and he wants to go to NYADA"

"No, I didn't know that," I said.

I'm lucky that at that time, Rachel appears and smiles at us , Rachel's father us wish luck and both we went to Rachel's house. When we reached my car, I opened the door of car and she sat down, after that I sat in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked me, and I smiled

"It's a surprise," I said.

As we approached the place, I stop the car, the two we got out of the car and I approached her, covered her eyes with a blindfold and I grab his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"I was thinking, in that we could go to the movies," I said, "and then go eat"

"Sure" Rachel said.

Rachel pv:

When we arrived to the cinema, Ethan opened the door, and he held out his hand to get out the car, he was very gentleman with me, because I let myself choose the film, he, too buy popcorn and candy. I had decided to see vows of love, I thought that Ethan it would upset because I chose a romantic movie, but it was the opposite. When the movie ended, we left the theater and headed Ethan's car.

"'What do you think of the movie?" I asked Ethan

"It was interesting," he said and I lift the eyebrow "and you like the movie?"

"It was interesting," I repeated his words and I smiled.

I thought we were going to go to dinner, but instead, we went to the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I come here when I have bad feelings" I look at him and lift my eyebrow "it's not you, it's something about you, but not is for you"

"I do not understand," I said, he sighing and the two we sat in the sand.

"All jokes that Sebastian did to you," Ethan said, "was my fault"

"Why did you say it was your fault?" asked

"Because I made all the jokes and said to the Warblers" Ethan said, "but that was before I met you, I am now repentant"

"Why did you confess me this?" I asked, " you went the guilty that i had locked in that horrible place?"

"I did not know that, when I realized that the Warblers would make life impossible for you" he said "I did not think any joke more"

"I think you," I said, he smiled and started talking about other things to distract us, in the end, did not go to eat, but I had fun at the beach.

Ethan took me to my house, when it started to get cold, He accompanies me to the door and he followed apologizing.

"I told you, that I believe in your innocence," he smiled, "I had fun"

"I also enjoyed myself," he said, "you are incredibly funny and beautiful" I blush when he said that.

"See you on Monday," I said, " I hope that you have nice dreams"

"I will dream about this day, and also I'll dream with you," Ethan winked at me "Obviously I'll have nice dreams"

After he said that, he went to his car and I enter to my house, although it was not a real date, I had fun much with him, I think next time, if I will accept a real date with Ethan.


	12. Chapter 12

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

The weekend had been fast and today, was Monday, I was excited, I still could not believe it was the captain of the Warblers. When you arrive in Dalton, Emma was waiting for me, I knew she wanted to ask me about my date, with Ethan.

"Tell me everything," Emma said when I approached her.

"We went to see a movie and then we talk," I said

"Only that?" Emma asked "My brother is very slow"

"He's not slow," I said, "I went out with him, but as friends"

Emma pouted when I clarify that. She and I entered to Dalton, as she went to her locker, I went to my locker, when I approached , I saw that Sebastian was leaning next to my locker.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"I was walking down the hall and wanted to annoy someone" Sebastian said, "and I thought of you"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some books. I realized that Sebastian was still leaning in the locker.

"What do you want?" I asked again

"Only wanted greet" said Ethan

"Ethan, I'm sorry," I said "Sebastian was bothering me, and I thought that still was here"

"Never mind," he said "I learned that you are the captain of the women's Warblers"

"If I'm so excited," I said

"Beware" said Ethan "I know to Sebastian and he will did not going stay with his arms crossed,"

"She is not alone" I look to my right and saw Emma that approached to me and put his arm around me. That rang the bell and Emma walked me to my first class.

Sebastian pv:

For a while I will not make jokes to Rachel Berry, He knew the idiot Ethan had told him that he is to blame for the jokes, Apart the sister Ethan protects to Rachel and I know that she is good to make jokes.

"What we are going to do now?" asked Jeff

"Nothing," I said and all the Warblers looked at me "I want Rachel thinks, that I accept that she is, the captain of the Warblers women, and when I win their trust, I am going to destroy it"

Everyone smiled when I said my plan, at that moment the bell rang and Rachel and Emma they enter in the classroom, I smiled at Rachel and she looked at me strangely, although I was a little disgusted, thinking in she had to be nice to her, but to win the war, we must make sacrifices.

Rachel pv:

It seems strange that Sebastian smiled at me, Emma and I looked at the same time.

"Sebastian it's smiling at me?" I asked Emma "or is an illusion?"

"he is smiling to you," said Emma.

At that time the director comes and says that the teacher was not coming to school, and that the coach wanted to see to all the Warblers. Emma and I smiled and we went to the auditorium.

Sebastian pv:

When we arrived at the auditorium, the coach was sitting writing in some papers. Rachel sat on a chair and I sat beside her.

"The Warblers, unaccustomed to sing with women," said the coach "I want the girls and the boys sing a song together,"

"What song come on to sing?" asked Emma

"Let's sing, Glad You Came" said Sebastian.

All Warblers were put in his position and the music started.

The sun goes down

The stars come out - I started singing, I realized that the coach was looking at me, while singing.

Rachel pv:

Sebastian started singing and I smiled as mockery, I raised my eyebrow and then smiled.

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same - I kept singing the song and Sebastian looked at me.

Ethan pv:

I smiled when I saw the face of Sebastian, when Rachel began to sing, I knew he hated, that the coach pays attention to someone else, while the singing and that's what Rachel was doing. The coach was watching Rachel while singing. While that the Warblers we were making the choir, Rachel approached me and took me to the center of the auditorium, she winked at me.

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away from us so stay - I kept singing while dancing with Rachel, then the girls started dancing with the boys. The coach smiled when he saw that.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now - Sebastian sing while he stood in the center of the auditorium.

My universe will never be the same

I'm Glad you came

I'm Glad you came - Rachel finished singing with a beautiful smile on his face.

Rachel pv:

When the song ended, I sat in a chair and Sebastian he sat next to me.

"You sing horrible," said Sebastian

"Your dance is awful" I said

"Dwarf" he told me, while the coach was still writing on paper.

"Idiot," I said

"Rejected" said Sebastian

"Incompetent" I said

"Poor imitation of Barbra Streisand" said Sebastian

"Selfish" I said

"Loser with a big ego" said Sebastian and all the Warblers looked at us

"Narcissistic, selfish and stupid," I said

When I realized. we were both arguing strongly.

"Rachel, Sebastian" Coach called our attention "stopping of screaming"

We both looked at the coach and do what he asked.

"She started the discussion" Sebastian said

"You started" I said upset

"Enough," said the coach, "I do not care who started the discussion"

Sebastian and I looked again, I sat next to Emma and he sat next to Ethan. The coach started talking about that we had to get along, because we were a team. When he rang the bell, I grabbed my bag and was about to leave the auditorium but the coach told me to stay. Sebastian also had to stay.

"Because we have to stay?" Sebastian asked

"We need to talk about their relationship" said coach "Both are great singers"

"Thanks," said Sebastian and I at the same time

"But the problem with both is that" Sebastian and I looked at "both have a big ego"

"That's not true," Sebastian said offended "I have no fault that she's a loser"

"Narcissistic idiot," I said

"That's the problem" said coach "to allow this equipment to shine, there must be a connection between all its members, especially among his captains." I nodded my head "so I decided to do an experiment with both"

"What is it about?" asked Sebastian

"They have time until Friday to know among both" the coach said "They have to know their fears, their likes, their strengths, their weaknesses"

"Why do we have do, that?" I ask

"because if both are know that way," the coach said "Nothing can destroy them, because when one sit bad , the other will support to the other, ¿understood?"

"What if we do not?" asked Sebastian.

"I'll have to choose other people to be the captains of the Warblers" the coach said. Sebastian and I looked, and we both nodded the head.

After of we left the auditorium, I started walking to my second class, someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and I saw it was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Listen Berry, I do not want that someone else to be captain of the Warblers" said Sebastian

"so that we'll have to do what the coach said" I said

"Yes" he said "but I promise that I will make your life a living hell"

"I'm not afraid," I said and went to my second class.

Sebastian pv:

I know that said I will try to win the trust of Rachel, but was still angry, because she did sing to Ethan and got the coach did not pay attention to me.

* * *

Hey guys I need help, I need a Beta, if someone is Beta or know a Beta, I ask you to tell me, please. It may be for a Review or PM


	13. Chapter 13

Glee characters are not mine

* * *

Rachel pv:

When the second class was over, I left the classroom and I went to my next class, when I reached the classroom, I heard someone crying. I opened the door and was surprised when I saw that the person who was crying was Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I said in disbelief.

"Leave me alone, Berry" he said and rose from the ground.

"Wait," I said and grabbed his arm of Sebastian.

"What do you want, Berry?" he the tears dried.

"Tell me, what happens to you?" asked.

"What for?" he asked "For make fun of me?"

"No," I said, "I just want to know what happens"

"That's not your business," Sebastian said, "but I would appreciate if this is between us, I do not want anyone to know that was crying"

"Okay," I said and he smiled at me.

Sebastian pv:

Of all the people that there in the school, I had the misfortune of that Rachel Berry saw me crying, but a part of me rejoices, that she saw me that way. Although I hate to admit it, I know that she will keep the secret and she will not say anything. Did not want to be in school, so I decided go, I said at the director that I was not feeling well and then I went home.

Rachel pv:

After Sebastian left the classroom, I sat behind everything. Was worried about Sebastian, I know that he is rude, bad and very stupid when he want. But seeing to Sebastian that way, it made me realize that also has a good part within he. My thoughts were interrupted because students began to enter the classroom.

"Are you okay?" I wonder Ethan

"Yeah, only was thinking," I said and he sat beside me.


	14. Note

Before we start I would like to say that I will edit the story from the beginning of my bad boy (Rachel / Puck) and I want to thank all the people who read this fanfic and put in favorites that story. But I realized that besides having horrible grammatical errors, also chapters are very short and I have new ideas.

I would also like to know what you think of this story, because I have great ideas for this story, but I not know his opinion. I also accept constructive criticism, and recommendations for improving the story. Do not be embarrassed, your opinions are important for me.

Sorry if I made them waste their time.

I love them.


	15. Chapter 15

The Glee characters are not mine.

* * *

Rachel Pv:

When classes were over, I went to the parking lot to get to my car, and there expecting me were Emma and Ethan.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "What are you both doing here?"

"My sister and I decided to go for a drink" Ethan said

"What my brother wanted to ask is if you want to come with us?" Emma said.

"I have to tell you my parents," I said, "but yes, I would like to go with you."

Emma climbed into the passenger seat and Ethan was in his car behind us, she had a big smile on her face. Although very little we know, I know perfectly that when she smiles that way, it is because she is planning something.

"What are you planning, Cheshire Cat?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing," she said, "just we are three friends who want to have coffee together."

Emma PV:

I know my brother will get angry with me, but he is too slow, he wants to leave again with Rachel, but is afraid to ask her a date. So I decided to give him a little push, so when we get to the cafeteria, I invent any excuse to leave them alone and they are going to be on a date, and they do not realize that it IS a date. When we reached the cafeteria, and walking to a table, when someone called the name of Rachel.

"Quinn" Rachel said,

"What are you doing here? and why are you wearing a Dalton Academy uniform? " She asked.

"I'm studying there," Rachel said.

"You're a traitor!" she said.

"Call my friend again so" I said, "and I'll hit you so hard that you'll end up in a hospital"

"Emma" said Ethan "Let's sit at a table"

Ethan, Rachel and I went to a table and ordered coffee for the three.

" You're okay ?" my brother asked to Rachel.

"Yes" she said "Only that I was surprised to see it"

"We are with you," said my brother and put his hand on Rachel's hand and I did the same.

Rachel Pv:

I was surprised to see Quinn. I had thought I would never see her again. After we took the coffee, the boys went home and I went to my house. When you arrive, I told my parents what had happened this day, except the part that I found me with Quinn and what she told me. It was not very important, I don't care what she thinks, she is part of the past.


	16. Chapter 16

The Glee characters are not mine.

* * *

Rachel PV:

Somehow, I think for Emma or Ethan, my fellows of Dalton learned that I found with Quinn and what she told me, and I know that they know that, because several guys approached to me and asked how I was. Among them were two close friends of Sebastian, I admit that I am surprised, because like Sebastian, I know they hate me.

Now he was in my locker, talking to one of the girls, when from afar I see that Sebastian come toward me, I ignore him, but when he stood in front of me, I knew I had to talk to him.

"See you in class, Rach" said the girl.

"Goodbye" I told the girl, "What do you want?" I asked Sebastian

"I've heard that yesterday, you've found with one of your companions chorus" Sebastian said.

"It may be," I said, "Why are you interested?"

"Just curious," he said, "besides I also know that you insulted"

When he said that, I look down, I felt bad, because I thought Quinn was one of my friends.

"Rule Number 1 of the Warblers " he said and I lift my face to look him "Never let your enemy realizes that you care about their opinion"

"Okay," I said.

"Rule Number 2 of The Warblers" he said "all are your enemies, except your classmates and choir"

" Okay "

"Rule Number 3" Sebastian said with a rare smile, "if you insult one of the Warblers, insult to all and we will not allow that"

After he said that, he turned and went the way it came. I decided not to pay attention, but I must admit that I was curious about "we will not allow that"

Sebastian Pv:

I know that Rachel is and should be my own worst enemy, but the Warblers are a big family that cared for each other, and although I hate her, Rachel and the other girls are part of our family. So when Damien, one of my friends told me what had happened to her, I worry me.

"We must do something against that bitch" said one of the boys upset.

"I know, but not now," I told the guys "You have to wait a certain time"

We talked a bit until the bell rang and the girls they entered the class. I smiled at Rachel when our eyes met, although I will never admit, she has a great voice and the times we lost was because the judges complain that we were missing the femininity of girls.

Emma PV:

When the class was over, we went to the studio where we practice with the choir. The coach was waiting for us, Rachel had told me that she and Sebastian had agreed to avoid fighting in class, they don't want, that the warning of Coach will come true.

"I've been thinking," the coach said when we were all "and there is nothing better than a competition"

"But in a few long months is the competition," said my brother.

"So I want to make a competition between you," said the coach "They will be divided into pairs and will have until the next class to sing the song"

"What if we don't?" asked one of the girls.

"They will not participate in the competition" coach "and will have a low note "

We fell silent and the coach began to explain what he wanted in the songs that we choose for our competition.

* * *

**What do you think ? I promise that will be more followed the update of my story.**


End file.
